Testicle support is well known and a necessary function in athletic and medical situations. It is known in the art that a testicle support comprises two important processes. The first is to elevate or pull the user's testicles forward and out from between the user's legs and the second is to hold the testicles in place. The prior art uses these processes either individually or in conjunction.
Examples of these type devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,006 issued to Baehler on Aug. 25, 1942, ("Bachler") for a "Suspensory" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,202 issued to Sachse on Dec. 11, 1984 ("Sachse" ) for "Testic Support For Elevating and Treating Diseased Testes and Epididymides". The general function of these references and a number of others in the art is to get behind and under the testes and scrotum,, to move the testes forward and out from between the legs and to anchor testes out of the way. The Baehler reference uses loops to accomplish this goal. However, these references are limited as to the garment they could be used with and also as to that it would be fairly uncomfortable to be used in everyday situations.
Clearly, it is desirable to have a testicle support means and a method of providing testicle support that can be used comfortably in all situations with a number of different garments. It is the object of the invention, then to set forth a testicle support means which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, above-recited, which were obtained in prior testicle supports. It is also the object of this invention to teach a testicle support means that can be positioned or sewn into any men's garments to be worn directly next to the skin in the crotch area. Another object of this invention is to teach a noval means of contacting the perineum and the posterior portion of the user's scrotum and testicles in order to provide a mean for testicle support.
It is also the object of this invention to teach a method of providing testicle support that is simple to use and that will enable the user to comfortably maintain this support for extended periods of time.